


Immaculate

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Dom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Shiro is a pro dom and abuses his clients exactly how they like it.But there's one in particular has Shiro excited.





	Immaculate

**Author's Note:**

> I got high and thought about how I'd like someone to beat me to a pulp... in a sexy way. and this was born

Shiro’s well trained... seasoned. He does it for fun now, not just for the money.

It’s the way his clients arch their backs in agony and plead for more that keeps him coming back. Every swing of his whip is power, and men drown in it.

They’re all pleasant, not particularly exciting, besides the fact that they want to be tied up and beaten until they’re bruised and bloodied by the passionate strength in his flogger.

No man sticks out more than the other, not when they’re all moaning and begging his name like the rest of them.

But there’s one in particular that piques Shiro’s interest.

It’s the boy in red ropes with the violet eyes and midnight hair that would make you swoon.

Shiro loves meeting with him. He’s… special.

He occasionally chuckles when Shiro hits him particularly hard. The sound makes Shiro bite his lip, makes his chest hot and red beneath a crisp white button-up. 

This one makes his heart pound.

His next swing is precisely aimed at the man’s ass. Shiro wants to see it redder than red so he can touch the raw heat on his skin.

The man murmurs noticeably enough for Shiro to pause.

“Did you say something?” His voice is velvet.

The ropes tug slightly, squeaking against themselves when the man pulls himself upright enough to tilt his jaw over his shoulder. And then he begs, “Harder.”

This makes Shiro pull in a breath, and brows lift upward the smallest amount to notice but not enough to break his composure.

“You want it harder, love?” Shiro runs a gloved hand over the man’s ruby red ass cheek and gives it a quick tap.

The man makes a small noise accompanied by a nod, and Shiro steps back to wind up his next impact. He begins to swing in the middle of his client’s following sentence.

“My pain tolerance is-”

His words are interrupted with a loud thwack against the man’s already red skin and a sudden gasp before he begins to speak again.

“-Immaculate.”

It’s not the encounter itself that has Shiro replaying it in his mind for days; it’s the word in particular that stirred him.

If Shiro had to pick a word for his favorite client, that one would encapsulate him perfectly.

Shiro closed his eyes as he took off his gloves at the end of the session, hardly remembering the client he’d just bloodied to a pulp. In fact, his head was full of nothing but the shape of Keith’s mouth as he begged.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little short!


End file.
